


Night-time

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Children, Jobs, M/M, Night-time, Sleep, Worries, being awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy and Teddy lie awake.





	Night-time

Teddy slept better than Billy, it was a fact of their relationship, like the height difference. No matter where they were sleeping, in their own bed or a hotel or a friend's floor, Teddy would put his head down, close his eyes and be done with the day. For Billy, it wasn't so easy, especially if they were somewhere unfamiliar. He just couldn't relax, couldn't turn off his thoughts. He had to let his brain exhaust itself, run through every scenario it wanted, before he could drift off.  
Early in their relationship, Teddy used to stay awake for Billy, keeping him company in the small hours, holding hours-long conversations in the tiny bed they used to share. His eyes would be hooded and his voice thick with sleep, but he'd be present with his lover. Then, as the years had kept on, he'd stopped offering this, just closing his eyes as soon as he was under the covers, leaving Billy alone.  
Sometimes he would study his lover's face, but this would grow tiresome- it didn't change that much day today. Mostly he would just stare at the ceiling and worry.   
***  
Once Sam entered their lives, Teddy once more began to lie awake with Billy. But they rarely spoke. Billy would look up and worry that he was wasting his life sat at a desk, while simultaneously being terrified that he would lose his job and be unable to provide for his son, and also that Sam didn't know who he was, because he never saw him.  
Teddy, on his side and facing the wall, would worry that he would lose his mind staying in the house all day, that he would start to resent his son for keeping him inside and that, once Sam was grown, he would no longer have any kind of purpose. And during all of this, he also wondered if he should go into his son's room and watch him sleep, because he didn't want to miss a minute of Sam's life. It was complicated.  
If they did talk, it was short and quiet, neither wanting to wake the baby in the other room.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Yes."  
"Remember how we used to talk at night?"  
"Hmm."  
"What did we talk about?"  
"I don't remember."  
Silence, more worries.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"...Nothing."


End file.
